<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by ehxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906786">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia/pseuds/ehxia'>ehxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Morning Cuddles, Stargazing, maybe even tooth rotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia/pseuds/ehxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short drabbles about two girls, who are very much in love with one another.</p>
<p>I. Set in Vivi's POV: Vivi wakes up before Nami and spends time admiring the latter's sleeping face.</p>
<p>II. Set in Nami's POV: Nami and Vivi stargaze for the first time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami &amp; Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Nefertari Vivi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>huge thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/profile">luf</a> for helping with these drabbles!! wouldn't have been able to finish them without you.</p>
<p>HHH i just love love writing these two, they fill me up with so much joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The swaying of the ship and the sound of waves crashing outside had awoken her gently. Despite still not being entirely used to waking up to such things, Vivi was beginning to find it comforting. She'd been traveling with the Strawhats for awhile now and was really feeling like...she was truly becoming part of the crew. And being with Nami was an absolute joy; she never imagined she would be able to connect with someone in such a way. Between them was love in its purest form, and it warmed her heart so much to be able to call Nami her partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Nami, who was still peacefully sleeping, her chest rising and lowering ever so slightly with each breath. Most mornings started like this, and it was something Vivi could always look forward to. The sun crept through the window, just enough to shine a tiny ray of light onto Nami's face. It was almost...ethereal. Then again, everything about her felt that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi had spent countless mornings trying to count each and every freckle that graced her face. Last time she counted she got 23. And every time she counted them, she was always so tempted to touch them or place a kiss on each one. Especially the ones that dotted her forehead. And the small ones on her cheeks. And the ones on the bridge of her nose. And the ones along her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she thought about it, the warmer her face felt. She inched herself closer, close enough that she could feel Nami's breath. Before her mind could get her to back out, she leaned in and placed her lips lightly on Nami's forehead, brushing them ever so softly on the freckles she'd just been admiring. Backing away, breath caught in her chest, Vivi felt her face warm even more. Despite being together for some time now, Vivi was still getting used to doing things like this. She'd never really felt this way about anyone before...never had felt the desire to share intimate moments like this. It was a foreign feeling but, with Nami, it was something she embraced wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Nami began to stir a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, I must've woken her up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was just mere centimeters away, Nami stirred in her sleep again but this time, before Vivi even had a chance to react, Nami quickly rolled over, her one arm flailing in the air for a moment before coming down and smacking Vivi right on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the things Vivi had expected to happen, this was certainly not one of them. She just laid there, in surprise before laughter bubbled up from her chest. She couldn't even be upset that she'd just been slapped, because it was just such a comical thing to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth filled her heart as she laughed quietly and her face beamed with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Nami...I love you so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most evenings, once they'd finished dinner and hung out with the rest of the crew, Nami and Vivi would go back to their room and find ways to spend more time together. Sometimes they just liked to sit together and do each other’s hair while chatting a little, often laughing out loud and always smiling. </p>
<p>On this particular evening, Nami knew that the stars would be out in full and it would be a perfect, clear night to stargaze. Which was something that Vivi had expressed interest in doing before, but they just hadn't had the chance to.</p>
<p>They planned to head up to the deck once the majority of the crew had either gone to sleep, or gone back to their quarters for the night (save for whoever would be on look out for the night). Nami wanted to make sure Vivi's first time stargazing on a pirate ship wasn't interrupted by a few...chatty idiots.</p>
<p>As the night dragged on, they had talked about the things that had happened that day, going over what their plans were for tomorrow, and ideas for the future. A few hours had gone by and Nami realized it was finally the right time to see the stars, as they all would be dotted across the sky by now. </p>
<p>Together they left their room and walked up to the front of the deck and sat down next to each other. The night air was cool, but was the perfect temperature to wear comfortable sweaters without feeling too hot. Perfect for stargazing...and cuddling. </p>
<p>Smiling widely, Nami reached down and grabbed Vivi’s hand. Their fingers intertwined quickly--it was something so routine for them that neither ever had to think about it, their hands just <em> knew </em> what to do.</p>
<p>Vivi's eyes glistened brightly when she looked up at the sky and she excitedly turned to Nami, "Oh! This is even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined!"</p>
<p>"How does it compare to the stars in the desert?"</p>
<p>Vivi turned her face back towards the sky and studied it for a moment before Nami felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. "I have to say...this view is better, for a couple different reasons."</p>
<p>Nami smirked and squeezed right back, this time with a little more enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Oh?" she said slyly. "And what might those reasons be?"</p>
<p>Even with the darkness of night, Nami could still see the tinge of pink that appeared on Vivi's cheeks. Something that always happened when she got caught off guard. And something that never failed to make Nami smile--it was just so, so adorable.</p>
<p>"Well...the stars here are different than the ones I've seen in Alabasta...and..." Vivi's voice trailed off and she turned to face Nami again. "And, I can gaze at them with...you."</p>
<p>
  <em> With you. </em>
</p>
<p>Those words would be on repeat in Nami's head for many, <em> many </em> days to come.</p>
<p>Warmth exploded in her chest, her heart started beating a bit faster, and waves of emotion took over her. She let go of Vivi's hand and instead, brought her even closer, letting the latter's head rest in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>She ran her fingers through Vivi’s hair and softly mused, “Let’s do this more often, then. While we still can.”</p>
<p>“I’d really love that, Nami.” </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s closeness and the beautiful view above them. Nami felt she could stay this way forever and be totally content, even more content than having a million beli. </p>
<p>The stars twinkled beautifully in the sky but then suddenly, she managed to witness not one, but two shooting stars.</p>
<p>She pointed towards the sky and was about to shout when suddenly, Vivi stood up and was also pointing excitedly. </p>
<p>“Nami! Nami!! Make a wish!!” Vivi exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes in excitement.</p>
<p>Giggling to herself at how adorable Vivi had just been, Nami stood up as well and mimicked Vivi’s actions. Wishing to herself that more moments like this would grace her future. </p>
<p>After a moment of silence to make their wishes, they opened their eyes at nearly the same time and smiled at each other. </p>
<p>“What did you wish for?” Nami asked.</p>
<p>Vivi put her hands on her hips and huffed, “If I tell you, then it won’t come true! You should know that.”</p>
<p>She playfully rolled her eyes and brought her hands up to Vivi’s face, cupping her cheeks. Her body just...kind of moved on its own, and she brought herself closer so their foreheads were touching. </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll just have to wait and find out, huh?” She whispered before lightly kissing Vivi’s forehead. She let her lips linger for a brief moment before she pulled away, staring into Vivi’s eyes. Her expression was absolutely adorable. </p>
<p>
  <em> How can someone be this cute?! </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading and i hope you've enjoyed these soft moments!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>